


Be Here

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Breast Fucking, Daddy Kink, Erotica, F/F, Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Soyeon takes a already well-sexed Shuhua and has her all over again
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 19





	Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> sugno i mewn i mam-ffycin. ac os ydych chi'n mynd i wneud sylw hurt fel y gwnaeth y prat olaf, gallwch chi ffyc bant. rydych chi'n gweld y tagiau. peidiwch â'i ddarllen os ydych chi'n feibl- gwregys neu'n forwyn sy'n pwdu ;)

Soyeon watched Shuhua's naked bum move as she walked across their bedroom. Soyeon had always thought Shuhua had the greatest legs and backside she had ever seen. Vroom-vroom!

Soyeon moved onto her side and beamed widely as Shuhua bent over to pick her bra up from the floor. "Why you throw all my stuff around the room?" Shuhua mumbled. She straightened back up and looked at the red and purple colour blotchy marks left on the inside of one of thighs. "Must not be hot-pants. Not costume coming up must be hot-pants..." She begged, half talking to herself, perhaps half talking to her perception of Deity, half talking to Soyeon. Soyeon chuckled. Oh come on. She couldn't help it. Of course she was immensely proud.

"Where are my knickers?" Shuhua asked. Soyeon beamed. 

"Mine to keep." Soyeon told her. Shuhua's eyes widened, and her eyebrows shot up her forehead. 

"Oh." The Taiwanese girl whined. "Soyeon!"

"I tell you not to wear anything everytime." Soyeon flumped back down onto her back on the bed.

"I want you naked, not in something that I have to use effort to get off of you so I can have what I really want."

"Aiyoh lah, no more now." Shuhua put down, crossing her arms and lifting her chin. Soyeon eyes looked to how she could see part of a armchair through the gap between Shuhua's thighs, and how Shuhua's breasts lifted when she crossed her arms, her nipples bitten and sucked and licked red-raw.

"I've just had an idea for a new song." Soyeon told Shuhua. Shuhua's nose wrinkled up at her. "Don't you wrinkle your nose at me." Soyeon added. Shuhua went to roll her eyes, but Soyeon pulled her up for that as well. "They just look like piss-holes in the snow." Soyeon remarked.\par  
Shuhua through her bra at Soyeon. Soyeon caught it with her teeth. Shuhua nearly fell over from the shock. She exclaimed something in her native language. Soyeon giggled as Shuhua went to get it back, but Soyeon wouldn't let go.

"You break your teeth, no, no, can't not do this." Shuhua tugged on her bra, her mouth half open, a smile and a circle of shock at once. "Come on, Soyeon -"

Soyeon's eyes flashed. Shuhua nearly went to a pool in the ground.

"Can I have my bra back, Mummy?" Shuhua asked. Soyeon let go of it.

"Yes." She grinned. "Good girl, come here." Without Shuhua getting back into the bed, Soyeon pulled Shuhua's body to her, an arm around her waist. Soyeon kissed a spot just below the centreline of Shuhua's breasts, and her free hand slipped in-between Shuhua's perfect legs.

"Mummy wants you to do something, angel." Soyeon said to Shuhua, stroking her index and middle fingers one after another along Shuhua's clit, up inbetween her lips, finger pressing to her rosebud, sending a flood of sensation through Shuhua. Shuhua shivered, her fingers going through Soyeon's short black hair, touching the strands gently. "Lie back down on the bed for me, sweetheart?"

Shuhua did as she was asked. Soyeon gathered Shuhua to her body. Shuhua lay in-between Soyeon's legs, her back and shoulder's against Soyeon's flat stomach, Soyeon knee's raised a bit with her fit on the bed. The position was so languid, but it was so intimate. Shuhua made a soft noise from between Soyeon's legs.

"What's wrong, darling?" Soyeon kissed Shuhua's head, her arms going around the younger girl to pull her up her body a little bit, so Shuhua's back was against Soyeon's chest. 

"I'm hungry." Shuhua said, pouting slightly, her head tilting back to look up at Soyeon. 

"Come to me." Soyeon adjusted Shuhua slightly on her body. Soeyon lifted one of her breasts into her hand, the flesh soft and warm, the tip of the hardened nipple brushing Shuhua's lower lip. She felt Shuhua's breath stutter, her eyes alight before Shuhua's lips closed around her. Soyeon's eyes slid down to half-lids, a soft sigh exhaled through her nose. Shuhua sucked on Soyeon's breast, Soyeon's arms back around Shuhua's body, holding her in place. Soyeon felt herself tighten up inside, flush and hot, as Shuhua's teeth grazed over her skin.

"You're so beautiful." Soyeon whispered to Shuhua, her fingertips tracing over the curve of Shuhua's hip. Shuhua's dark eyes looked up at her, and Soyeon nearly fainted from sheer euphoria at the sight that was given to her. 

The two of them remembered no on else. Thought of nothing else.


End file.
